


Pregnant

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: What happens if Artemis is pregnant with Apollo's baby?
Relationships: Apollo/Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, she slowly looked at her surroundings. It looks like she was in another person's bedroom. It's already morning now and her head was half-dizzy though.

She then turned her face to the left side of her. Her eyes glanced towards a golden-haired god who was sleeping next to her. She just stared blankly at him and playing with his hair, she wondered how did she end up in Apollo's bedroom anyway.

And that's when Artemis realized something was wrong. 

She quickly looked beneath the blanket, they were completely naked. Oh no, she just sleeping with Apollo, and this is not good situation.

"Uhhh...it's morning already?" Apollo slowly woke up from his sleep. "Artemis, why are you in my bed?"

Artemis was shocked when Apollo asked her like that as if nothing happened. Her expression quickly turned into anger and embarrassment as she quickly grabbed a pillow and started hitting him.

"You pervert! What you have done to me!?" Artemis yelled.

"Artemis! Stop it!" Apollo begged her to stop.

"No! I won't stop!" she responded.

"But why you're in my bedroom then!?"

"You're the one who bring me here!"

"But i didn't do anything!

"Then why we're both naked!?" Artemis dropped the pillow, crossed her arms on the chest.

"Well, i guess..." 

(Flashback)

Zeus was organising a party last night. During that night, Artemis and Apollo were competing in a drinking challenge.

"More please!" Artemis asked for more wine. "Who says i couldn't drink wine?"

"Artemis, i think you had drink too much!" Persephone was worried.

"Do you think i care, huh!?" Artemis scoffed.

"Well, i could drink more than you!" Apollo challenged.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, little baby!" Artemis mocked.

(End of flashback)

"So you want to say that we were drunk last night?" Artemis asked.

"Yes"

"And we were doing that...thing while we were unconscious, right?" Artemis asked again.

"Yes"

"Ah, damn it! I shouldn't drink too much last night!" Artemis sighed. 

"Whatever, at least you got a nice body" Apollo smirked.

"Hey!" Artemis threw the pillow towards him.

"I'm saying the truth, okay?" Apollo said.

"Whatever" Artemis turned face away from him.

Apollo suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Artemis, do you know that you're the most beautiful person in my eyes?" Apollo teased.

"Please don't say those freaking things" Artemis was blushing deeply.

"Why? Are you shy?" Apollo whispered before licked her earlobe.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Artemis tried to shove him away.

"What am i doing? I'm going to give you lots of love" Apollo whispered again before pinning her on the bed.

Her heart was beating very fast as Apollo was on top of her, licked his own lips. Artemis slowly glanced at his naked glory. It's erecting proudly, waiting to enter her pussy again. "How about a second round, Artemis?" Apollo asked. "Let me go, you pervert!" Artemis glared in embarrassment. Unfortunately, as Apollo was about to ravish her again, someone just interrupted the scene.

"Hey Apollo! Ares is waiting for you! Are you still asleep?" Athena asked from outside.

"Tell him i will ready in 10 minutes!" Apollo replied.

"Instead of raping me for the second time, i think you should for your friendly match with Ares" Artemis glared.

"Fine, fine, i will let you go for now" Apollo finally released her "But i will looking forward to fuck you again, my moon"

"And i believe that will not happen" Artemis glared as she raised her upper torso.

"Oh, it will" Apollo walked away from the bed before getting dressed.

...

As Apollo was busy with his friendly match with Ares, Artemis was sitting alone in her bedroom, staring outside from her windows.

"So nice my pussy" Artemis sighed in embarrassment. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier this morning.

Suddenly, someone knocked her bedroom door.

"Artemis, are you there?"

It was her beloved mother, Leto.

"Yeah, i'm here. Just open it, i didn't lock" Artemis answered.

Soon, Leto entered her daughter's bedroom. 

"What's wrong, dear? You're looking unhappy today" Leto asked in full of concern.

"Nothing happened" Artemis lied.

"Remember Artemis, you can't hide your problem from me forever" Leto said as she sat next to Artemis.

"Just feeling tired, that's all" Artemis replied.

"Apollo did something awful again, i guess?" Leto smirked. Artemis was feeling shocked out of sudden.

"Errr...no, no, no, this is not about Apollo" Artemis shooked her head in embarrasment.

"Then?" Leto asked. "Let me guess...Oh, did Persephone drew lewd sketches of Apollo and you again, right?"

"No...this is not about that" Artemis sighed in embarrasment, again.

"Then wha-" Leto suddenly spotted a hickey on her daughter's neck. 

"Artemis, why there is a hickey on your neck?" Leto asked.

"Oh..a snake bite me last night" Artemis lied.

"Snake bite?" Leto's eyebrows raised in suspicion.

A fake smile was formed on Artemis' lips.

"Hmmm...i don't think so" Leto said as she quickly grabbed Artemis.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Artemis asked in shock. Leto moved her face towards Artemis' neck, sniffing the hickey. 

"Oh my, this 'bite' has a strong smell of your brother" Leto said. Artemis' face quickly became pale out of sudden.

"I forgot to tell...Apollo transformed himself into a snake last night" Artemis lied again.

"No wonder..." Leto smirked. "Did Apollo and you make love last night?"

Artemis was too embarrassed to respond. Her face was blushing like tomato.

"I expect a honest answer from you, Artemis" Leto put a creepy smile on her lips.

Artemis knew if she kept lying to her mother, things could get more worse if Leto debunked her lies.

"Yes, we did..." Artemis sighed.

Leto suddenly stand up from the chair.

"Oh sweet mountain of Olympus! I will become a grandma!" Leto shouted in joy.

"But didn't Zeus forbade me from having child with any male?" Artemis shyly asked.

"Have you forgot, Artemis? That curse only last until you reached 500 years old. Furthermore, your age is now 525 years old, so i think that's not problem anymore" Leto explained with cheerful expression.

"Uhhh, it's all your fault, Apollo" Artemis sighed.

...

"So, mom already know about what we did last night?" Apollo asked. The twin children were currently sitting next to each other on a marble bench in the royal garden of Olympus.

"Yes" Artemis answered. "But she looked happy either"

"Maybe she is so excited because she will get a first grandchild" Apollo smirked.

"And we're the parents of her granchild" Artemis grumbled.

"No need to be upset about that" Apollo smiled.

"But we're still not sure if i get pregnant or not" Artemis said.

"I hope you will" Apollo whispered.

Artemis gave a playful whack on his chest, earning his chuckles.

"I'm not a child-producing factory, okay?" Artemis glared.

"Come on, it's fun to become parents" Apollo grinned.

...

"Mom!"

Persephone was looking for her mother in the library, but unfortunately, Leto was there instead.

"Aunt Leto, where's my mom?" Persephone asked.

"Your father wants to meet her, he said he want to discuss something with her" Leto answered.

"Hmmm...it must be about that mortal girl he met earlier" Persephone grumbled.

"Why?" Leto asked.

"Well, he spotted her in a farm in the countryside and i'm bet you can guess what's happening next" Persephone explained.

"So, you want to say Zeus managed to make love with her?" Leto asked again.

"Almost" Persephone said. "And that's when my mom spotted them"

"Hera would be mad if she hears this. I'm still couldn't forget when she cursed me to unable leaving floating island of Delos for 100 years when she find out that i was pregnant with his babies" Leto sighed.

"No wonder why Hades dislikes his behaviour" Persephone frowned.

"Oh, by the way Artemis requested me to tell you she couldn't join you and Athena tonight" Leto said.

"Eeeeeeeh!? Whyyyyyy?" Persephone whined.

"Artemis said she has an urgent matter to do tonight" Leto explained.

"Oh, i think i can figure it. It must she dating Apollo again" Persephone crossed her arms on the chest.

"Can't blame them for that. By the way, they could become a cute couple, right?" Leto said.

"Of course i do!" Persephone replied in excitement. "Apollo x Artemis is my favorite shipping after all"

"That's why i want to tell you this. But don't tell anyone, okay?" Leto said again.

"What's it?" Persephone asked.

"Come here" Leto pulled Persephone closer before whispered something to her. And Persephone was shocked as she was hearing this...

...

It's already night, and Leto was heading towards her bedroom. She just going back from her meeting with the other senior gods.

Just as Leto passed near Artemis' bedroom, she could loud moans of her twin children from inside.

"Apollo! Stop it!"

"But i can't"

"Don't play dumb, you pervert!"

Leto couldn't help but smile about it. She wondered how Artemis and Apollo will cope with their new life as parents of their own child.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis silently rested her head on Apollo's muscular chest. Both of them are naked on the bed, they just finished playing their lust game. Apollo's hand gently caressed her silverish long hair.

Artemis almost closed her eyes, only for Apollo to ask her something.

"Artemis?"

"?" Artemis raised her face towards Apollo.

"Let's say if you get pregnant..."

Artemis was silent.

"Do you wish a boy or a girl" Apollo asked.

"I don't know" Artemis answered.

"Just choose one, baby" Apollo insisted softly.

"I think..." Artemis started to think.

Apollo was waiting for Artemis' answers.

"I think i want a girl who as beautiful as me" Artemis smiled sheepishly. "What about you, my sun?"

Apollo was delightful, that was the first time Artemis addressed him as "my sun".

And it made his cock throbbed a bit.

"Well, i want a son who as strong as me" Apollo said.

"I doubt it" Artemis pouted.

"Why do you say that?" Apollo was curious.

"What about if he becomes a pervert like you?" Artemis frowned.

"Then i love it" Apollo grinned.

"Apollo, that's not funny!" Artemis puffed her face, playfully whacked his chest.

"Anyway, perhaps you should give birth a pair twins, one boy and one girl" Apollo suggested.

"Why must twins?" Artemis was skeptical.

"So i can ship them like how we fall in love to each other" Apollo teased.

Apollo chuckled as Artemis whacked his chest for the second time.

...

"Aaaaaaah!" 

Aphrodite, Eros and Anteros quickly rushed inside the kitchen after they heard Psyche screaming. Perhaps something bad has occured to Psyche, or maybe something else.

"What's the matter, dear?" Eros asked out of concern. 

"The tarts! It's gone!" Psyche was panic.

Psyche just put a tray of tarts on the table before she left the kitchen for a while. Unfortunately, when she returned to the kitchen, the tarts were gone.

"There's only you in the kitchen, right?" Anteros asked.

"Yes" Psyche confirmed worrily.

"There must be someone secretly entered the kitchen when Psyche wasn't there" Aphrodite guessed.

Aphrodite's eyes slowly gazed towards Eros and Anteros.

"What!? It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" Anteros shooked his head in panic.

"Not me either, i was playing my lyre" Eros sighed.

Aphrodite and Psyche then exchanged looks towards each other.

"Or it could be...

Meanwhile on the roof of Aphrodite's mansion, Hermes sat alone while ate Psyche's tarts. Tarts are one of Hermes' favorite delicacies and he frequently steals it if he spotted at least one.

"Yummy! Yummy!" Hermes happily enjoyed his illegal meal.

"Looks like we got a thief in our house" 

Hermes' eyes widened as he knew the female voice. When he turned his face, Aphrodite and Psyche appeared next to him with angry face, carrying their whips.

"Oh, good morning, ladies!" Hermes tried to act innocent, quickly hid the tray behind him.

"Are my tarts delicious, son of Maia?" Psyche asked in upset manner.

"Tarts? What are you ladies talking about?" Hermes was sweating heavily.

"Do you think we're dumb enough, huh?" Aphrodite narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." Hermes almost unable to speak.

As Hermes planned to escape from their wrath, he spotted Athena walked alone nearby the mansion.

"Ladies, look! Athena is waving at us!" Hermes tricked.

Athena could hear Hermes' loud voice from the roof. She then glanced at them, wondering at they doing on there.

"Aphrodite? Psyche? Hermes? What are they doing on there?"

When Aphrodite and Psyche glanced at Athena, Hermes took the opportunity to escape. Unfortunately for him...

His leg slipped before he fell from the roof.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

Hermes then collapsed on the ground.

"Hermes!" Athena was shocked as she rushed to help him.

...

"Do you and Apollo are secretly dating, Artemis?"

Artemis was stunned by Selene's sudden question.

Artemis currently was helping Selene arranged the flowers in courtyard. Tomorrow is Hebe's birthday, and Zeus expected the entire of courtyard to be decorated with flowers.

"Why do you ask that kind of question?" Artemis was a bit uneasy.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" Selene smirked.

"No way i'll be embarrassed" Artemis denied.

"Do you know why i ask such a question, Artemis?" Selene chuckled.

Artemis just gave Selene an annoyed glare.

"Because you're acting weird whenever Apollo is around lately" A sly smile was formed on Selene's lips.

"What...what do you mean?" Artemis pretended to be dumbfounded.

"I still remember when Apollo sneaked his hands on you during a party, yet you didn't even try to shove him away" Selene said.

"Well...that's a long story" Artemis replied, deeply blushed.

"A long story?" Selene was pretending to be curious. "Oh, let me guess..."

Artemis backed away from her slowly, yet the senior moon goddess stepped closer to her protege.

"Perhaps you're already lose your virginity to Apollo" Selene smirked. "Am i right, Artemis?"

Artemis was silent in embarrassment. She was speechless because of her mentor's teasing attitude.

"Don't worry, if you admit it, i won't tell anyone" Selene assured.

"Sorry, i got to go, i think my mom is calling me right now!" Artemis quickly rushed away from the courtyard. She couldn't stand it anymore of Selene kept teasing her.

Deep inside Selene's heart, she believed Artemis has a secret relationship with her own twin brother. Sooner or later, she'll find it out eventually.

"You can run from me, Artemis. But you can't keep your secret forever from me" Selene smirked devillishly.

...


End file.
